


Убеждения

by Carth



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carth/pseuds/Carth
Summary: Шанель пробует свой первый латте в кофейне кампуса и кидает мимолетный взгляд на бариста – кудряшки всегда были её небольшим пунктиков в плане парней.
Relationships: Pete Martinez/Chanel Oberlin
Kudos: 1





	Убеждения

**Author's Note:**

> Halsey – Young God

Шанель едва восемнадцать, но она знает все оттенки алого из последних коллекций и истину, что милые пареньки не бывают чистыми ангелочками.

Шанель пробует свой первый латте в кофейне кампуса и кидает мимолетный взгляд на бариста – кудряшки всегда были её небольшим пунктиком в плане парней.

Бариста зовут Питом, у него белозубая улыбка и грубоватые пальцы с мозолями. Пит улыбается немного скованно и спрашивает дежурное:

"Ваше имя?"

Шанель полагает, что такие парни специально получают такую работу, чтобы знакомиться с девчонками, но улыбчивый Пит ведёт себя скромно и слишком идеально – стереотипы почти восемнадцатилетней Шанель медленно дают сбой, когда она улыбается в ответ и краснеет.

Она проходит чертовски мерзкую Адскую неделю и молчит, когда Мелани заказывает свой мудрёный тыквенный латте с кучей труднозапоминаемых свойств, третируя бедного Пита.

Шанель искренне жаль парня, но она лишь сжимает тонкие губы и одаривает его холодным взглядом – Мелани запрещает вести себя с ним, как с равным. Пит хмурит брови, недоумевает, но не говорит ничего – на картонном стаканчике обычного латте Оберлин красуется витиеватое и аккуратное "Шанель" в противовес кривому "Мелани" и мерзкому запаху тыквы.

Пит приходит на вечеринку новичков, а Шанель мгновенно подмечает скользкий взгляд Мелани и кривую линию порнографически-красных губ – Оберлин знает, что хорошо это не закончится.

Шанель не имеет тяги к благотворительности, но её тонкие пальцы в ладони Пита спасают его от позора и невыносимо высокого смеха Мелани. Шанель не имеет тяги к баристы, но Пит пахнёт потрясающе – кофейные зёрна и горький шоколад – Шанель предпочитает с мятой, но Пит слишком тёплый для холодка на бледных губах. 

Пит выпрашивает её номер, и Шанель не отказывает – помните, она спасает его, как утопающего – палочка. 

Он пишет пятнадцать тысяч сообщений и все так же аккуратно выводит "Шанель" на её стаканчике. Он наблюдает за ней на лекциях, и Шанель сосредотачивается на трёх вещах – тетради перед собой, доске и миловидном учителе за двадцать. 

Пит понимает, что что-то пошло не так в середине семестра – Шанель берет тыквенный латте и смотрит на него так, что Питу хочется плечами передернуть – холод голубых глаз оседает на коже.

— Поторопись, мне надо бежать, – Пит выводит на картоне имя, а Оберлин кидает ему пять баксов вместо привычной улыбки и мягкого "пока".

Убеждения Пита впервые дают сбой с привкусом тыквы и горечи на языке.

Она сменяет Мелани на посту президента сестринства и носит исключительно именитых дизайнеров – имя обязывает.

Пит не забывает о её дне рождении и шлёт десять сообщений с поздравлением, получая в ответ сухое "спасибо". 

Пит не хочет думать, что Каппа топит в крови добрую, мягкую Шанель. Пит все ещё почему-то верит в чудеса.

И потому, когда появляется Красный Дьявол, Питу откровенно плевать на Грэйс. Пит больше волнуется об Оберлин, потому оставляет привычный простой латте на стойке с аккуратным "Шанель". 

Убеждения Оберлин дают трещину во второй раз, когда она сидит на крыльце его дома и позволяет пыльному пледу опуститься на плечи – латте греет хуже тёплых мозолистых пальцев и шерсти.


End file.
